Secret Santa
by ChibiRinni
Summary: A school assignment right before Christmas has Jounouchi getting into the holiday. Challenge fic.


**Secret Santa**

**By: ChibiRinni  
><strong>

****Author Notes:** I'm not a huge Christmas fan as per favorite holidays go (It's all about Halloween anyway), but I think this came out alright. This was a Challenge fic for the Puppyshipping group I belong to on Face Book. I think I won 1st place (they didn't announce who won, but I had the most "likes"). Hope you all enjoy!******

His clammy hands shook ever so slightly, sweat beads gathered along his brow, a slick pink tongue slid out to tickle the corner of his mouth in concentration, and for a moment he held his breath tightly in his breast. Slowly, so slowly that time went backwards, he pulled away, careful not to touch his master piece any further. The blond fell back in his seat quickly after and let the air in his lungs out slowly in a soft whine.

"Finally finished," he announced to no one and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe his hands clean of the glaze he had carefully placed over his work. It was time to let it dry. He stood up from the small stool in his tiny studio of an apartment and stared, smiling with admiration at his own work. His smile widened as he thought back to two weeks ago, when this whole idea first came to his head.

_**~Flashback to two weeks prior~**_

"Sensei, what exactly is a Secret Santa?" Yugi asked while the rest of his classmates sat confused. Kina-sensei only smiled and pulled out a small sack.

"I was just about to explain Mutou-kun. Since this is an American English class, I thought it would be fun to do a tradition I used to do when I was your age in America. I have everyone's names in this bag. I will call up each of you to pull a name from the bag and it cannot be your own. Whoever's name you pick is the person you get a Christmas present for. There are a few rules. Rule number one: no trading Santa's! I'm writing it all down so I will know who you are giving to. Rule number two: there is no backing out. If you don't give your Secret Santa a gift, I'll give you an F on this assignment. For those who think they can deal with that, I'll make this "assignment" worth half your semester grade." She smiled wider at the few groans she received. When they settled down, she continued.

"Rule number three: I am setting a ¥1561.2 limit [$20.00 US] so I expect to see more than just a few pieces of gum as a gift. I also don't expect to see extremely expensive gifts. For those that might have a problem with the amount, see me later today and we can figure something out. Rule number four: homemade gifts are more than welcome, but if you do brownies and cookies I better not hear about someone getting sick from them. Lastly, Rule number five: this is called a SECRET SANTA. That means you shouldn't be telling anyone who your Santa is, not even your best friend. I, obviously, can't stop you from doing this, but it's supposed to be a fun activity so let's not spoil the surprise! I will reveal to you each privately at the end of the last day before break just who your Secret Santa was to give you your gift… Are there any questions?" Her soft brown eyes glanced around the room, "Jounouchi-kun, your question?"

"Sensei, how will we deliver our gifts without the person knowing?" Jou was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. This was such an easy assignment! He was going to pass this one with flying colors.

"Good question! I'll assign you all a time frame to drop off your gifts with me here and I'll just pass them out on the last day before break. Anyone else," she paused and when no one raised their hand she continued, "No? Well, this is going to be fun. You may use the rest of this period as a study hall or talk amongst yourselves. When I call your name, please come and pick your Secret Santa." Desks screeched across the floor, back packs zipped open, and papers were shuffled as everyone huddled with their friends to talk and do work.

"This is goin' ta be awesome! I wonder if we'll pick each otha!" Jounouchi whispered in excitement. His friends were nodding around him.

"If we can't get each other, then I hope we can get someone we like. I mean, I would hate to have to buy for Kaiba." Anzu chirped. Yugi gave her a frown.

"That is so mean!" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't mean it like THAT Yugi! I just meant that he could get whatever he wants regardless! He's loaded. What do you get someone who has everything?" This caused the group to stop a moment and think.

"I would get him a black eye and a bloody nose!" Honda snickered, only to receive glares from Yugi and Anzu. Jounouchi chuckled and then smacked his friend upside his head.

"He'd kick yer ass so bad he might actually get that lack of a brain you have workin'!" The blond ducked effortlessly as his fin-headed companion took a swing at him.

"Jounouchi," Kina-Sensei called as the blond continued to sway, duck, and bend out of the reach of his friend's frustrated hands. He strode up to the teacher's desk and took a deep breath, praying he got the certain someone he really wanted an excuse to get something for. He reached in the bag, hand shaking and growing clammy as he shuffled through the names with his golden eyes closed. One name fell into his palm and he pulled it out to reveal what he had hoped for. The name in his hand was: Kaiba Seto.

_**~End of flashback~**_

Jounouchi found himself laughing at his luck, not only with his choice, but with his money as well. He was ¥1170.9 [$15.00 US] in and now all that was left was for it to dry. His luck, he reminded himself, came with moments where it was so bad he wanted to give up-though he didn't, and yet there were other times that he was on such a roll he wished he had bet money on his chances. The blond couldn't help except want to show Anzu just what you could get someone who has everything. Golden orbs engulfed his work of art.

He had created a small statue about one foot by one foot in size. It was like a big paper weight or a nice sized book end. The statue was that of a Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring to the sky, wings outspread and ready to take flight, and standing on the dragon's back was a small brown haired male, laughing in excitement. Silver and ice blue paint had been carefully mixed and dabbed on in several layers over the entire dragon making it glow. It looked real. Even the small figure of Kaiba Seto looked life like. It was almost a shame that the boy who had worked so hard was going to give it away to his crush. It was so good he wanted to keep it. It would have paired well with the one he had made for himself for his own birthday, which had been with him riding his Red Eyes Black Dragon. With a tired sigh the teenager turned off the light and headed to bed.

_**~The day of the gift exchange~**_

As the students piled in for their last class of the day, Kina-Sensei put the last few Secret Santa presents on the floor by her desk. When everyone had settled, she called the first student up with a smile and handed them the gift their Secret Santa left for them. One by one the students brought their gifts back to their desks and waited, fidgeting in their chairs with fingers itching to open the unknown package in front of them. The blond sat in his seat, teeth chewing on his chapped bottom lip in worry, and let his leg tap the floor relentlessly.

"Relax, Mutt, I bet you get the bone you've always wanted. Stop drooling and be patient for once." Kaiba snapped when the tapping got too much for him to bear. Jounouchi frowned and stopped tapping his foot, but did not respond. Sweat beads began to appear on his forehead when it was finally Kaiba's turn to get his gift. The CEO had a look of slight surprise at the weight of the gift, but slid his mask back on before he had even reached his seat. A few minutes later and Kina-Sensei gave the go-ahead. The whole time, Jounouchi kept the corner of his eye on Kaiba. He mechanically opened his gift, not even noticing the new packs of cards that now lay in his hands.

Kaiba slowly ripped the paper off the box and seemed to have a rather easy time prying the tape off to look inside. The look on his face was something that gave Jounouchi goose bumps. Seto's ice blue eyes deepened in color, looking like a stormy sea, and his lips parted – not chapped Jounouchi had noted privately. His light complexion grew ever so slightly flushed and his smirk became a half smile as he looked at the art before him. The brunet wrapped his fingers around the item with such gentleness that even Jounouchi's heart sped up in excitement. Kaiba liked it.

"Oh my, Kaiba-kun, that is such a beautiful present!" Kina-Sensei beamed in joy for him. Kaiba's mask was back in place as he lifted his gift up for a better look. The detail alone captivated him. The male was always one to secretly appreciate such fine quality of art. Like a roaring wave the other students crowded around Kaiba's desk trying to get a better look at the dragon statue.

"Wow! That looks expensive!"

"Who you think got it for you?"

"Wish I had gotten that!" There were so many voices that the Blue Eyes White Dragon Master had to yell, something he didn't do often in class.

"Back up this instant before I call security in here to do crowd control!" A few students "eeped" and hurried away while others mumbled curses of "asshole" and "what a prick" under their breaths. Jounouchi flushed for a moment and finally looked away to see his own gift. He cheered as Yugi came over to his desk.

"I knew you'd like them. Your secret pal asked me what you would like and I knew you were always one who loved to get new cards." Jounouchi beamed and started up a conversation. Meanwhile, Kaiba had glanced at the blond with a soft frown on his face. He carefully repacked the statue and went to the teacher's desk.

"You can't wait until after class, Kaiba-kun?" Kina-Sensei smiled and looked up from her desk. She had decided to let the class enjoy themselves as she corrected papers. The teen just stood there and didn't say a word. She didn't even have to look at her book to tell him his Santa.

"He made it; you know, your Santa? I've seen his art before and I have to say it's some of Jounouchi-kun's best. Be sure to thank him later." Kaiba's jaw set firmly in what appeared to be anger. He gave a curt nod and quickly walked back to his seat. He pulled out his laptop and began to type. Jounouchi tried not to notice, but he couldn't help the small stab of hurt.

"He had to of asked Sensei who gave it to him… He looks pissed… I wish he was as happy as he was when he opened it!" Jounouchi thought in frustration. He gave his attention back to his friends when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned and noticed a crumpled note had landed on his desk. The blond quickly unraveled to see a small message scrawled in neat handwriting: _Meet me behind the metal bleachers on the field in ten minutes. Don't be late Santa._

There was no signature, but the only person next to Anzu who had that nice of writing had to be Kaiba. His friends suddenly realized their blond friend wasn't paying attention and poked him in the side. Jou gave Honda a goofy grin before making confetti out of the message.

"What was that Jou?" Yugi asked, frowning at the mess on his friend's desk.

"Nothing to worry about Yug'… I'm gonna hit the can. I'll be right back!" He chuckled and tossed the confetti into the garbage on his way out. Kaiba, he noticed, was already missing from class and probably waiting for him to take the present back. Athletic legs stretched out as he began to run out to the field. They only used it for PE, but that class was done for the day two periods ago. Jounouchi could see the bleachers and saw Kaiba standing with his back to the school.

"He always looks like he's ready to take on the world. Well, at least I get to add his dragon to my collection. I just hope he didn't break it out of spite!" The teen thought as he reached his destination.

"Hey Kaiba! What gives?" Jounouchi panted and came to a stop. He kept a look of annoyance at being called out on his face, though inside he had mixed feelings. Kaiba turned around, glaring in hatred at the blond, and grabbed the front of Jounouchi's shirt.

"What gives? Who really made it or did you steal it Mutt?" Honey eyes widened in disbelief.

"Steal! I made it you rich prick! What the hell else was I supposed to do? Get you a few boosters or the newest video game or tickets to Kaiba Land? Fucking Ra, Kaiba, if you hate it that much just give it back! Shit! I was just trying to be a good Santa!" Jounouchi shoved his face forward and banged their foreheads together. The CEO didn't budge and pushed back.

"You stupid Mutt; why go through all the trouble?" The brunet demanded.

"Because it's for fucking Christmas you asshole! Is that so hard to believe?" His golden eyes narrowed as the rich prick smirked.

"Mutt, look up." With an annoyed roll of his eyes, Jounouchi glanced up, pulling his forehead away from Kaiba's. Above them, tied with a little ribbon was a weird small plant of some kind. It looked familiar and yet Jounouchi couldn't recall what it was. He turned his confused gaze back to his rival and opened his mouth, only to have another set of lips press against his own. The blond sucked in air in shock and Kaiba yanked the blond closer, swirling and turning, flicking and stroking along the other's wet muscle. Honey eyes closed as the taste of cool peppermint tickled his taste buds. A soft moan vibrated against Kaiba's lips, encouraging the CEO further. It was then that realization it Jounouchi.

"Mistletoe! He hung fucking mistletoe on the bleachers! That sneaky son of a…" The blond's train of thought stopped there as he kissed the other in return, filling Seto's mouth with the spicy taste of cinnamon. Jou almost whimpered as the other began to pull away.

"Merry Christmas Mutt… if you stop by my office, you just might see your gift sitting on my desk." Jounouchi's face was as red as the flames of a bonfire. He was still recovering from the other's kiss. He had never expected this and stood there, mouth gapping open, trying to find something to say. Kaiba smirked again and stole another kiss, causing the blond to melt against him. When they parted a second time Jounouchi was able to speak.

"K-Kaiba? I… Huh?" The blond may have gained the ability to speak, but it didn't mean it was coherent. A deep laugh billowed out of the CEO's throat.

"Perhaps Christmas isn't all that bad." He chuckled and turned away.

"Wait, Kaiba! What was all that for? What did that mean?" The honey eyed male frowned.

"It means… I liked my gift. Figure the rest out on your own… Mutt!" Jounouchi couldn't help, but laugh. He was glad his rival liked his present, proving to Anzu just what to get for someone who has everything.

"Merry Christmas Kaiba!" He called out, smirking to himself and his luck again. He wasn't the only one with a crush.

END!


End file.
